


Christmas Future

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Easter, Light Angst, Multi, Spring, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"My parents used to lift me up and let me put the star on the top," Hermione said as she sat between Severus and Harry, looking at the tree they'd decorated, tinsel shimmering in the candlelight. "I think once I might have actually used magic to reach." 

"My aunt and uncle always had a horrible tree. It looked more like something you'd see in the shops rather than in someone's house. Very fake." He looked over at Severus who was just staring at the tree.

"We never had one at all." 

Hermione took his hand in hers. "You do now."


	2. Spring Traditions

"My mother didn't celebrate Easter but she always made sure to tell me about Beltane," Severus said, spreading the cloth out for a lunchtime picnic. "Not when my father was around, of course."

Harry sat down and opened the basket while Hermione cast an anti-insect charm.

"Dudley used to hunt for eggs. He'd never be able to find them all and when he started to whinge my aunt let me look for the last one or two. I tried to make a point of seeing how quickly I could find them just to make him look a bit stupid." Harry smiled and shrugged.

Hermione passed out the hot ham and cheese sandwiches—thank Merlin for warming charms—and took a bite, chewing slowly before she said, "My parents bought me a new dress and took me to church on Easter Sunday. The dress was always itchy and the sermon often rather boring."

"You'd probably enjoy it more now," Harry said, "having taken that religious studies course for no reason other than to 'broaden your mind' as you said at the time."

"Though she might be inclined to argue theology with the vicar," Severus added, smirking.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I probably would."


End file.
